Tracker: Lust and pursuit
by darling666
Summary: How did James met Victoria? What was he thinking about her? Romantic soul of tracker...I am not good at summaries, just R&R!
1. My victory, my angel

_Story is written in James' POV. Enjoy :)_

* * *

My eyes were closed, but every sense was opened to her scent.

I was standing alone in woods and I saw delusion in my mind. It was beautiful young human girl with fresh blood and strong heart, sitting near the tree with blood flowing down her pale gasps were like echo in my body, making my body shake. I could feel the death in her eyes...in her beautiful heavenly eyes. I thought it was dream about my perfect snack, about my perfect sin. I wasn't dreaming. Maybe I was pretending to sleep but I was always ready for new challenges.

I opened my eyes and smelled the air. Yes, scent of vulnerable human girl was spreading in the air...I ran couple of miles until I got there. I was standing behind a tree and looking at her. It was magical.

She was breathing heavily and probably didn't know where she was. Her red curls were blowing in the cold wind. I could see in her eyes pain and fear, but pictures were fading away. I took her hand and she almost looked at me. Warm touch of skin made my skin paler and eyes red.

I was thinking about her; She was my dream snack, I would drink her blood and enjoyed that for the whole century...but. Her heartbeats made me feel different.

Maybe I could spare her death and give her new way to live.

She was too beautiful for mortal life. Her eyes, her look, her scent needed to survive the eternity.  
I was smiling with my cruel face, but then I thought. Maybe her future with me was too...cruel?  
This gently girl...with feelings. She needed to stay that forever.  
I would give her life and spare her my company. She would be better and more successful without me. That's my gift to her.

I listened to her las heartbeats and smelled her intoxicating breath.  
After few seconds of silence, I growled and bit her neck.  
Red liquid started to flow, but I escaped. I could resist.  
I can't harm an angel, that would be my most evil sin.

**Yes. She is mine now. I will always look after her...from the distance. She won't remember who turned her. That's for her own good. I will bring her unknown love from stranger...but she will never know the truth.**

**She is my victory. She is my angel.**


	2. Like an echo for the whole eternity

After I turned her...every single raindrop, every single sunshine and every single smile I felt in my soul, although I was milion miles away from her. She took a special place in my heart and couldn't leave.

I thought about her a lot. I was impressed, I never thought about other vampire (newborn) before...

Whenever I was tracking some desperate humans, I had picture of her in mind. She was...everywhere. She was the sun, the sky, the rain and ocean. Whatever made me think about meaning of life...she was it.

I wanted to meet her, to know her feelings, passions and hate.

My fear of rejection was growing inside of my body, spreading through my veins. I thought she would consider me as a monster, something...that isn't excatly her cup of tea.

I ran over the whole world and I didn't find her. But I felt her in my soul. She was vampire for almost 60 years, but still, I was in pursuit. My tracker senses began to grow and become more lethal. I used every single second to find her, to see her again.

I lost my hope few years after that. I still don't know how could I, after 65 years...remember her. She kept me alive, but soon, memories began to fade. She was one of first humans I turned, but still, she just couldn't get out of my mind.

I looked above, closed my eyes and let a growl of failure. I collapsed on groud, stroking with my fingers wet grass on early morning. Suddently, after few seconds, I felt her again. My venom started to beat through my veins fast. I started to run, no matter where I was, just thinking of her and our first meeting.

I was running for the whole day and while sun was spreading last sunshines through dark woods of west coast. Between trees I saw her draining some grizzly bear. I crouched down behind big bush, looking the whole process. I was proud of her, she was well-learned vampire. Her red curls were like flames and

skin was spreading coldness. But she still had something warm inside of her.

She turned around, she obviously heard me sneaking. Her eyes were looking at me with some kind of warning. Her lips were opened and she licked the rest of blood. I came closer to her and asked her name. She was obviously afraid, maybe I was the first stronger vampire she has ever seen.

She whispered her name carefully like she didn't want me to have some unknown reaction.

'Victoria.' She whispered and blinked for a moment.

I repeated her name one more time in silence and introduced myself 'I am James.'

Her name is like an echo in my mind. Victoria...She will remain in my soul for the whole eternity.


	3. Bleeding kiss

Victoria. That name was in my mind all those days...but more important is, that the girl was with me. She accepted me...as a friend. Yes, for almost 7 years, I was her friend.

I was hunting with her every day, but never told her my real feelings. She thought that I don't love her. Maybe my feelings were really hidden. That's consequence of cruel monster I became after 200 years of loneliness. She was afraid of me, I don't know why. I blamed myself.

She considered me as her teacher, so we didn't talk so much about our...relationship? Her lovers were passing by. I looked every single man that approached her with hate and jelaousy. Every touch of unknown man on her skin made me become angry, but with her, I was just growling in silence.

Whenever she was passing by me, or smiled at me, something made my soul...happy? Although, I didn't know how to show her any interest. I was afraid of her reaction, so I just looked down, growled or walked away.

I suffered alone, but it was enough for me. She was near me, I guess. Although, she was afraid of my animalism. Especially, when we were hunting. One night, I was draining some desperate wolf and I saw her behind me. I didn't expect any company.

'Victoria.' I muttered. 'What are you doing here?'

She bit her lower lip and tried to turn around. 'Nothing, I'll just go...'

'No.' I appeared in front of her, because I obviously scared her.

She was closer than I thought...Her polite red eyes were looking at mine with some kind of lust. I didn't realize where I was...I tried to move away, because I thought she didn't want me.

She put her hands around my waist and made me push her against the tree. Nothing could separate us then. I was looking at her lips and finally without any warning I kissed her.

Her warm lips were touching my cold skin. I thought it was a dream, but I realized I was happy, because I couldn't sleep. The wind was blowing in right direction and I kneeled down in sitting position hugging her strongly. She looked at me with smile on her face and carefully caressed my torso. I felt lost and found...I let a tiny growl, but not on purpose. Victoria understood that and just closed her eyes.

I was looking at her with the same passion like before, just with a smile on my face.

Finally, an angel was with me. She came to bring me love.


	4. Cruel angel

With angel in my arms I was resting for a while. I never felt like that before...finally like I was sleeping. I got tired of loneliness, anger and obsession. She rescued my soul.

Her tiny pale hands touched mine as we were smiling to each other. I looked at her eyes and couldn't say a word. I was impressed and speechless. Words were unecessary, only love in air brought our faces together as we were chosing a moment for final kiss.

As mine cold lips touched hers, I got up and smiled. She nodded and caressed her own hair.

Something inside of her reminded me on flames, fire and lust...that is in cage. So impressive. After second of smiling I couldn't handle it but set my serious face again. Maybe I was frowning and growling but she didn't mind, I think.

We were hunting some animals as we weren't near civilization. I taught her how to hunt faster and better animals. I don't know did we have fun...but she needed to learn. Draining was my favourite part, of course. But this time, I was sharing animal's blood. She bit as I bit.

I heard her growling and licking her lips. She wasn't the same anymore. Some animal woke up inside of her...all I saw was obssesive vampire looking for more blood. She was something...like me.

She turned into a predator and it's all my fault. I growled loudly to get her attention. She looked at me immediately. I growled again and throwed her on a ground. She needed to learn who's the boss.

She growled back and smirked, but suddently she was crying invisible tears.

'I am sorry, Victoria. I just couldn't stand it...I don't want you to be like me.' I looked away and she just rolled her eyes in desperate and sad way. I got up and kissed her hand.

That wasn't the cure for pain inside of me. My crime is hurting and turning vulnerable girl into monster, but still loving her. And if love is a crime...I stay guilty.


End file.
